


브루클린

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 달달해짐, 앵스트, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: "캡틴 아메리카, 동성 결혼에 대한 입장이 어떻게 되시죠?"지금은 모두가 알고 있다. 버키만 제외하고.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669439) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



> 170426 : 제목, 태그 번역  
> 180318 : 수정

스티브는 기자 회견이 고등학교 시험이라도 되는 것처럼 공부했다. 뉴욕에서의 전투 이후, 힐이 몇 차례의 기자 회견이 있을 것 같다고 연락하자, 스티브는 닥치는 대로 모든 신문과 잡지를 읽기 시작했다. 그런 점에서 토니는 자비스가 좀 비협조적이기를 바랐다. "스티브 잡스에 대해 들어보셨습니까?" 저녁을 먹는 동안 자비스가 계속 질문을 던졌다. "이스라엘의 상황은 어떻게 생각하십니까?" "디즈니사의 계약이 너무 강압적이라고 생각하십니까?" "이라크 침공이 정당하다고 보십니까?" "새로운 SAT 형식에 대해서는 어떻게 생각하십니까?" "기후 변화에 대한 입장은 어떻게 되시죠?"

"실제 기자들은 그렇게 나쁘지 않아." 클린트가 투덜거리고는 토니가 목제 젓가락 다섯 매를 동강 내고 나서 만든 금속 젓가락으로 초밥을 찔렀다. 또한 알고 보니, 토니는 플레이트 강화가 필요한 아이언맨 수트를 절반 정도 착용한 상태에서 초밥을 먹으려고 하고 있었다. 식사 중에 아이언맨 수트를 착용할 필요는 없었지만, 토니는 몇 가지를 손보고 버그가 해결될 때까지 계속 착용하고 있었다.

" _파파라치_ 도 그렇지." 나타샤가 동의했다. 나타샤는 스티브가 들고 있는 컴퓨터를 빼앗아 스틸레토로 으스러트리고 싶은 것처럼 아련하게 바라보았다.

"TV에서 흡연 장면이 허용되어야 한다고 생각하십니까?" 계속 태블릿을 쳐다보던 스티브는 의아해했다. 참고로 토니는 그에게 태블릿을 준 걸 완전히 후회하고 있었다. "흡연 장면이 나온다고 해서 아이들이 정말로 담배를 피우고 싶어 할까?" 스티브가 고개를 들고 혼란으로 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "사람들이 담배를 피우는 걸 싫어하는 이유는 뭐야?"

클린트는 냉장고 꼭대기로 올라갔고, 나타샤는 스티브 몫의 참치 롤을 슬쩍해 한 번에 세 피스를 입에 넣었으며, 페퍼는 와인에 손을 뻗었다. 브루스와 토니는 캡틴 아메리카가 알 리 없는 심리학과 생물학으로 가득한 설명을 하기 시작했는데, 설명은 효과가 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 – "유전자 검사라니 그게 무슨 말이지? 왜 있는지도 모르는 특성으로 누군가에게 꼬리표를 붙이려고 하는 거야?"

"신이시여." 토니는 기도를 하더니 스카치위스키를 찾았다.

~*~

실제 기자 회견 날이 맑고 산뜻하게 밝아왔고, 아직 도시 위를 맴도는 연기가 햇빛을 가장자리에 분홍빛이 감도는 황금색 빛줄기와 붉은 아지랑이로 분산시켰다. 오전 중반 즈음이 되자, 바깥, 그러니까 타워의 잔해 옆에 설치된 연단에 기자들이 모여들었다. 하늘은 얼음 같은 새털구름 줄기와 관중석의 붉은 깃발로 부각된 새파란 하늘색이었는데, 그 모든 것이 미국 국기 혹은 캡틴 아메리카의 복장을 연상시켰다. 이 특별한 날, 페퍼는 모두를 단장시켜 그 어느 때보다도 한 팀으로 보이게끔 만들었다.

스티브는 메모를 다시 살펴보면서 걱정스러운 듯이 숨죽인 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "대량 살상 무기. 급조 폭발물. 인터넷. 클린트, 난 정부의 중동 개입에 찬성할 수 없어. 찬성 못 한다고 말해도 될까?"

"안돼!" 모든 어벤저스와 힐, 그리고 페퍼까지 한꺼번에, 서둘러 축조한 연단의 건너편에 있는 기자들이 조용해질 정도로 커다랗게 대답했다.

"그냥." 힐의 얼굴이 테킬라 없이 라임만 깨문 것처럼 굳었다. "당신에 대한 질문에만 집중해요. 어떻게 적응하고 있는지. 음식은 어떻게 생각하는지 그런 거요." 그리고 나서 모두 단상으로 떠밀려 올라갔고, 잘하라는 당부를 받았다.

예상했던 대로 질문 대부분은 스티브를 향했다. 보통 토니에 대해서라면 기자들이 이미 잘 알고 있었고, 나타샤에게 질문한다는 것은 표범에게 던지기 놀이를 시키는 것과 같았다.

다른 어벤저들도 이 자리에서 어떻게 해야 하는지 알고 있었기 때문에 상어들은 가장 손쉬운 먹잇감 주변을 빙글빙글 맴돌았다. "캡틴 아메리카, 정부의 경기 침체 해결 방안에 대해서 어떻게 생각하십니까?" ("죄송하지만, 개인적인 질문에만 대답하라고 지시받았습니다. 하지만 그 여름날, 버키와 저처럼 사람들이 강기슭의 후버빌(1)에서 살지 못하게 된 이유(2)가 무엇이건 전 괜찮습니다.") "로저스 대위, 팀 내에 여성이 소속된다는 것에 어떤 의견을 갖고 계십니까?" (“카터 요원 말입니까? 그야 카터 요원이 우수한 장교였기 때문이죠.") 다른 기자들도 가능한 한 많은 질문을 던졌다. 스티브는 침착해 보였는데, 이 사람들이 단순히 제1면에 "조국의 영웅은 여성 혐오자"라고 인쇄된 기사를 내고 싶은 게 아니라 정말로 사실을 알고 싶어 하는 것처럼 각각의 질문들을 심사숙고하고 있었다.

기자 회견이 무사히 진행되고 있는 와중, 누군가 큰 소리로 질문했다. "스티븐, 동성 결혼에 대한 입장이 어떻게 됩니까?" 그리고 모든 것이 멈추었다. 어벤저스는 걱정스러운 기색을 드러내지 않기 위해 애썼고, 힐은 기자 회견을 중단시켜야 할까 봐 거의 떨고 있었다. 스티브가 매주 일요일마다 미사에 갔으며, 성경에 대해서는 토니보다 더 잘 안다는 걸 모두가 알고 있었다. 사실 토니가 아는 거라곤 콘돔과 윤활제가 있기를 바라면서 호텔 화장대를 뒤지면 기적처럼 성경이 나온다는 것뿐이었지만 말이다.

스티브가 마이크 가까이에서 목을 가다듬었다가 그 소리에 몸을 움찔거렸다. "저는 비밀을 좋아하지 않습니다." 마침내 스티브가 입을 열었고, 기대감에 숨을 죽이던 군중은 질문과는 상관없는 대답에 곤혹스러워했다. "하지만 다른 모든 걸 잃지 않고서는 버키에게 사랑한다고 말할 수 없었습니다. 그래서 결국 말하지 못했죠." 캡틴 아메리카가 조용히 말했다. 그 흔들림 없는 목소리에 토니는 동성 결혼에 대한 답변도 주머니에 들어있는 것인지 궁금해졌다. "흠." 스티브가 기침을 하고는 얼굴을 살짝 붉혔다. "그래서, 서로 사랑하는 두 사람이 폭행을 당하거나 감옥에 가거나 군대에서 쫓겨나는 일 없이 상대에게 사랑한다고 말하는 것을 어떻게 생각하느냐고 물어보신다면 – 글쎄요, 저는 모든 희생이 가치 있었다고 생각합니다." 그 희생이 무엇이었는지 스티브는 말하지 않았지만, 토니는 아버지로부터 제임스 반즈에 대해서, 사랑했던 전부가 손 밖으로 빠져나가는 것을 본 사람처럼 공허한 얼굴을 했던 스티브에 대해서 들으며 자랐다.

"기자 회견은 여기서 마치겠습니다." 믿을 수가 없어서 정신이 아득해진 사람들이 눈 깜빡임을 멈추기 전에 힐이 연단 위로 올라가며 선언했다. "질문은 더 이상 받지 않습니다."

~*~

물론 그 이후로 더 많은 기자 회견이 기다리고 있었다. 혼자건 여럿이건 그런 건 중요하지 않았다. 토니는 캡틴 아메리카가 지위가 아닌 이름일 뿐이며, 모든 대중적 문제에서 그가 국가를 선도하길 기대한 사람은 아무도 없다고 지적했지만, 그래도 스티브는 공부를 멈추지 않았다. 더욱 많은 신문과 잡지에서 그에게 인터뷰를 요청했고, 힐은 부분 집합을 모두 통틀어 그들 스스로 “LGBTQ”라고 부른다는 것을 알려주었다. 그 사람들은 아주 곤란했는데, 스티브를 연민 어린 눈으로 바라보는 데다가 버키에 대한 질문을 너무 많이 했기 때문이다. 하지만 그들은 학교 폭력이나 가족의 외면 같은 자신들의 이야기를 먼저 밝히려고 했고, 어린 시절의 우상이 자리에서 일어나 게이라는 게  _자랑스럽다_ 고 밝힌 것에 대해 감사해하고 있었다. 그런데도 아무것도 답해주지 않는다면 그건 겁쟁이나 하는 짓일 것이다.

그래서 스티브는 버키에 대해 이야기했다. 그는 고아원에 들어가기 전에 어떻게 버키와 만났는지를 들려주었다. 테일러 씨의 물건을 훔치다가 마르고 천식을 앓는 꼬마 때문에 잔소리 들은 것이 마음에 들지 않았던 불량배 셋을 버키가 새총으로 쓰러트린 이야기를 말이다. 그리고 버키가 개구쟁이 소년이었을 때부터 말솜씨 좋은 항만 인부, 캡틴 아메리카 옆의 조용하고 치명적인 저격수였을 때까지 평생 동안 얼마나 사랑했는지에 대해서도 밝혔다. 버키를 사랑하는 것은 마치 태양을 바라보는 것과 같아서 눈을 감아도 눈꺼풀 아래에서 밝게 빛나는 것을 볼 수 있을 만큼 눈부셨다.

스티브는 한참이 지나고서야 버키를 욕망하기 시작했는데, 그걸 깊이 생각해본 적은 없었다. 물론 버키가 아름답다는 건 알고 있었고, 낡은 스케치북 수십 권이 그 사실을 증명했지만, 스티브는 예술가였다. 그는 제 친구가 가진 팔의 윤곽선과 몸통의 삼각형, 허벅지의 피부 아래 대리석과 같은 근육을 감상할 수 있었다. 버키가 다른 여자를 데리고 무도회장으로 갔을 때, 여윈 가슴에서 솟구친 질투에 숨이 막혀도 자신과 춤추고 싶은 아가씨가 없기 때문에 그런가보다 싶었다. 만약 단짝 친구가 아니라 그와 춤을 추는 계집애를 더 질투했다는 사실을 인정했다면... 글쎄. 스티브와 벅은 아주 오랜 시간을 함께 보냈지만, 언젠가 버키가 멋진 여자를 찾아서 결혼하는 순간 끝이 날 것임을 알고 있었다.

스티브가 자신의 감정을 깨달은 건 혈청으로 변화한 이후, 여성들이 그와 함께 춤을 추고 싶어 했을 때부터였다. 자신의 이두박근과 가슴 근육을 더듬고, 제 것에 손을 뻗으면서 스티브는 여전히 버키를 떠올렸고, 그게 더 이상 친구의 몸이 부럽기 때문이라고는 할 수 없었다. 그는 완벽한 육체를 가지게 되었음에도 계속 버키를 원했다.

이 인터뷰에 사람들은 눈물을 흘리고, 스티브를 안아주려고 했다. 다른 어벤저스 멤버들은 거의 매일 찾아오다시피 했는데, 나타샤는 지나치게 가까이 다가온 사람이라면 그 누구라도 찌를 준비가 되어 있었고, 토니는 #stevexbucky가 트위터 트렌딩에 올라갔다는 걸 알려주었다.  _게이 타임즈_ 는 버키가 항공 재킷을 걸치고 입술에 담배를 물고 있는 모습이 담긴 옛 선전 영화의 흑백 스틸컷으로 만든 포스터를 스티브에게 선물했다. 누군가는  _본능_ 에 따라 실크 스크린으로 인쇄한 티셔츠를 만들어 스티브에게도 한 장 보냈는데, 셔츠에는 버키의 입대 사진과 함께 그 아래에 "제복을 입은 이 남자를 누가 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠어요?"라고 적혀져 있었다. 스티브는 그 티셔츠를 헤지고 얼룩이 질 때까지 입었고, 몇 장 더 주문하기까지 했다.

"코엔 형제가 영화로 만들고 싶어 한다고 합니다." 어느 날 아침, 필이 그렇게 말하며 슈퍼 히어로들의 아침 식사를 위해 계란 12개를 더 깨트렸다. 자신이 죽었다고 믿은 어벤저스에게 그 시간을 보상하기 위해서였다. "아니면 이안 감독일지도 모르겠군요." 필은 스티브를 향해 친절하면서 조금 즐거운 미소를 지었다. 스티브는 자신의 고백 때문에 필의 영웅 숭배가 무너졌으리라 생각했지만, 필은 조금도 변하지 않은 것 같았다.

"그걸 영화로 만들고 싶어 하는 이유가 뭐죠?" 스티브의 반응은 혼란스러웠다. "좋아하는 친구한테 고백도 못 하는 놈 얘기를 누가 보고 싶어 하겠어요? 아주 지루할 겁니다. 안 그래요?" 당연하지만, 지루하지 않았다. 하이드라와 기습 공격이 있기 전에도 오븐에서 꺼낸 스위트 번이 너무 뜨거워서 저글링을 하려고 하는 버키와의 겨울 아침이 있었고, 다저스의 경기와 무도회장, 아드레날린으로 가슴이 마구 뛰는 골목 싸움이 있었다. 버키와 함께 해온 삶은 지루했던 적이 단 한 번도 없었다.

그런 생각이 스티브의 얼굴에도 드러난 모양이었다. 그릇마다 스크램블 에그를 담느라 몸을 기울이고 있던 필이 스티브의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐었기 때문이다. " _브로크백 마운틴_ 에서는 잘 먹혔는데." 클린트가 끼어들더니 몇 차례 정강이가 노려질 때마다 몸을 움찔거렸다. "아니, 신경 쓰지 마." 클린트가 말을 취소했다. "당신 같은 영화는 아니야."

결국 코엔 형제가 영화를 제작했다. 스티브가 미국을 대표하고, 말로는 다 못할 그의 사랑 이야기가 브루클린 전체를 대표하는 것처럼 제목은 _브루클린_ 이라고 정해졌다. 코엔 형제는 스티브에게 자문을 구해 몇몇 대사와 장면을 직접 쓰고 배치하게 했다. 공동 주택의 지붕에서 대양까지 20년의 세월을 가르며 질주한 궤적은 새총으로 시작해서 전투기가 추락하는 것으로 끝이 났다. 어떤 사람이 버키가 부른 "[한쪽 날개와 기도에 의지하며](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZo7TsFIQdw)" 녹음본을 발굴했는데, 아마도 취한 상태에서 불렀던 모양이지만, 늦은 밤 집에 들어와 외설적인 노래를 불러주던, 폐렴이 악화되었을 때 자장가를 흥얼거려주던 중저음은 여전히 친숙했다. 스티브는 자신을 연기하는 배우가 눈을 감고 빙하를 향해 전투기를 몰자 노래를 부르기 시작했다. 그 노래 속에 담겨있는 희망은 스티브가 눈을 감은 순간에 느꼈던 희망과 몹시 닮아 있었다. 토니는 극장 하나를 통째로 빌렸고, 멤버들은 팝콘과 콜라, 위스키와 크리넥스를 준비하고 자리를 잡았다.

스티브는 버키에 대해 얘기하고 싶지 않았다. 산들바람을 찾으며 윗옷을 벗은 채로 지붕 위에 누워있던 밤과 골목에서 나타난 버키가 자신을 위협하는 누군가를 때려눕혔을 때 느낀 두근거리는 기분을 다른 사람에게 넘기고 싶지 않았다. 그렇지만 기사와 사진, 의류 상품과 영화 덕분에 그 모든 게 어떻게든 좀 참을만 해졌다. 나타샤는 한 소녀의 셔츠 위에 아미 그린으로 인쇄된, 포마드 머리를 하고 밝은 미소를 짓고 있는 버키의 얼굴을 바라보는 스티브를 발견했다. "누가 나보고 그랬는데, 잊혀지기 전까지는 아직 죽은 게 아니라고 하더라." 나타샤가 부드럽게 말하고는 스티브의 셔츠 위에 그려진 얼굴을 톡톡 두드렸다. "당신 덕이지, 로저스. 버키 반즈는 아주 오래오래 살 거야."

~*~

물론, 버키를 살아 있게 만든 사람은 _스티브_ 가 아니라는 게 밝혀졌다. 만약 스티브가 친구의 죽음을 애도하는 대신 수색에 나섰더라면 결국 버키를 추모할 필요가 전혀 없었을 것이다. 하이드라와 소련이 그 착한 녀석을 거의 아무것도 남지 않을 때까지 고문하게 내버려 둔 건 전부 스티브의 잘못이었다. "그게 사실이 아니라는 거 알잖아." 나타샤가 스티브를 질책했다.

알고 지낸 지 고작 며칠밖에 되지 않은 샘이 어깨를 으쓱하고는 퓨리의 비밀 벙커에서 받은 커피를 홀짝였다. "죄책감에는 논리가 없지." 샘이 나타샤에게 상기시켰다. 샘의 어조는 부드러웠고, 상이군인으로 가득한 방에서 이야기할 때와 비슷했다. "하지만 죄책감만 느껴서는 헬리케리어를 막을 수 없고, 버키 반즈를 되찾을 수도 없어." 갈색 눈동자에서는 동정과 함께 신임하던 파트너를 잃었다는 공통의 슬픔이 나타났다. 마치 스티브가 버키를 잃었던 것처럼.

"그 말이 맞아." 스티브가 몸을 일으키고 문을 향해 나아갔다. "죄책감은 아무런 도움이 안 돼. 하지만 우리는 하이드라를 막을 거야. 그리고 어떻게 해서든 버키를 다시 되찾을 거야."

코엔 형제는 _브루클린_ 의 속편을 제작해야 할 것이다. 어쩌면 제목은  _DC_ 라고 지을지도 모른다. 추락하는 와중, 속편은 포토맥강에 빠지는 것으로 끝날 거라고, 입 닥치라며 애원하던 버키의 눈빛과 갈라진 목소리가 무엇을 이야기하는지는 아무도 모를 거라고 스티브는 생각했다. 스티브가 발견되었을 때, 사람들은 저격수이자 병기로서 양성된 사람이라면 캡틴 아메리카의 복부가 아닌 머리를 노렸으리라는 사실을 깨달을 것이다. 즉, 그 무자비한 암살자는 목표물을 죽이려고 하지 않았다. 현재, 캡틴 아메리카가 죽은 단짝 친구에게 푹 빠져 있다는 사실은 온 세상이 알고 있지만, 자신의 이름조차 기억하지 못하는 버키가 스티브를 구하려고 했다는 사실은 아무도 알지 못했다.

~*~

"버키를 찾아야 해." 샘이 건넨 물을 마시고 입천장에 달라붙은 혀가 떨어지자마자 스티브는 그렇게 선언했다. 21세기인데도 병원은 훨씬 더 건조했다.

"반즈가 먼저 널 찾았어." 샘이 눈을 굴리며 대꾸했다. "그렇게 떨어지고 나서 그냥 강가로 떠밀려 온 거라고 생각해? 찾고 나서 보니까 기적처럼 가슴 위에 방패를 얹고 진흙더미에서 햇볕을 쬐고 있더라."

"사진도 퍼졌어." 토니가 TV 화면 속에서 동의했다. 여러 장비에 둘러싸여 있는 모습을 보니 아무래도 LA의 연구실에 있는 듯했다. 토니는 흘긋 고개를 들었다가 자신을 쳐다보는 스티브를 발견하고 손을 흔들었다. "이봐, 캡시클. 당신이 죽지 않아서 자비스가 기쁘대. 페퍼는 꽃을 보냈어." 브루스가 화면 속으로 머리를 내밀고 미소를 지었다. "아, 배너도 당신이 죽지 않아서 다행이라고 하네. 그래서, 회복하는 동안 세뇌된 일생일대의 사랑을 붙잡을 계획은 준비했어? 콜슨이 얘기했 -”

"스티브는 방금 막 깨어났어!" 필이 서류 가방을 들고 스티브를 슬프게 쳐다보면서 들어오자, 샘이 끼어들었다. 그는 앓는 소리를 내며 요원을 향해 도끼눈을 떴다. "댁들은 환자를 어떻게 대해야 하는지 전혀 모르지. 그렇겠지. 공군으로 복무한 사람이 없어서 참 다행이네."

필은 샘의 어깨를 가볍게 두드린 다음 스티브의 옆에 앉아 서류 가방을 열고 사진 더미를 꺼냈다. "피어스의 저택 지하에서 시설을 발견했습니다. 아무래도 하이드라의 연구실 같아요."

"대단하네." 토니가 중얼거렸다. "그것도 실드 자금으로 했나?"

스티브가 떨리는 손으로 사진을 받아들었다. 사진 속의 방은 기계 장치로 가득했는데, 전선과 상자, 그리고 그 한가운데에 있는 의자를 제외하면 아무것도 없었다. 또한 의자에는 구속구가 달린 팔걸이와 머리 위에 씌우는 듯한 장치가 설치되어 있었다. "이걸로 기억을 지운 거야." 스티브가 눈물을 글썽거리며 중얼거렸다.

필은 유감스러운 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. "구속 장비와 사용된 회로의 양에 근거해서 말씀드릴 수 있는 것은, 기억을 지우는 데 아주 효과적이었을 겁니다. 그리고 상당히 고통스러웠을 테고요." 샘은 그놈들이 죄다 인륜 수업을 들어야 한다는 둥 무어라 중얼거리면서 밖으로 나갔다. "하지만 냉동되지 않는다면, 그리고 혈청이 있다면, 병장님의 기억은 거의 즉각적으로 회복되기 시작할 겁니다. 다만 어디에 계신지 모를 뿐이죠."

~*~

스타크의 기술 및 나타샤와 닉의 정보로 버키를 찾는 데엔 6개월이 걸렸다. 버키가 자신의 기억을 토대로 무력화된 하이드라를 궤멸시키고 암약 중인 하이드라를 스티브와 샘이 처리하길 기다리며 기지와 기지 사이를 배회하고 있다는 걸 알게 되기까지는 3개월이 걸렸다. 버키의 잔상이나 강철의 번쩍임, 완벽하게 급소를 노린 흔적 이상의 발견을 이루기까지는 5개월이 걸렸다.

사실, 그들은 버키를 찾지 못했다. 스티브와 샘이 리투아니아에서 또 다른 하이드라의 조직을 궤멸시킨 후, 버키는 그 두 사람이 어느 농가 안에서 잠들 때까지 기다렸다가 안으로 들어갔다. 다음 날 아침, 스티브와 샘이 일어나고 보니 샘이 가지고 있던 강화 수갑을 찬 버키가 거실 소파에서 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 스티브는 샘의 항의에도 곧바로 수갑을 풀어주었고, 토니에게 연락해 데리러 오기만을 기다렸다.

버키는 – 피로해 보였다. 그건 독감에 걸린 스티브를 간호하느라 실직했을 때, 진료비를 내야 하는데 스티브가 아래층에 있는 화장실에도 갈 수 없는 상황이었을 때 지은 표정이었다. 당연하지만 완전히 똑같은 표정은 아니었다. 걱정과 조바심이 비치던 눈에는 이제 경계심이 흘렀고, 입술 안쪽을 깨무는 대신 턱을 꽉 다물고 있었다. 머리카락은 짧게 잘려져 있었지만, 분명 손에 잡히는 칼로 시야만 신경 써서 자른 듯이 정수리는 들쑥날쑥하게 튀어나오고 옆머리는 너무 바싹 잘라서 두피가 보일 지경이었다. 또한 뺨은 굶주림으로 홀쭉했고, 얼굴은 파리했으며, 두 눈은 충혈되어 있었다.

버키는 스티브가 보아온 그 무엇보다도 아름다웠다.

~*~

토니는 스티브가 브루클린에 마련한 아파트를 수리해주었다. 실드가 없는 이상 뉴욕으로 돌아가는 스티브를 막을 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었기 때문이다. 닉이 노력하긴 했지만, 실드가 없는 이상 버키를 집으로 데려가려는 스티브를 막을 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 페퍼는 침실 두 개와 옥상으로 통하는 문이 딸린 조용한 집을 찾기 위해 사람을 고용해 오래된 건물 하나를 발견했다. 그 건물은 동쪽에서 폭풍이 몰려올 때마다 귀에 익은 소리를 냈고, 스타크가 보수했음에도 불구하고 삐걱거리고 침하된 상태였다. 스티브나 버키보다도 오래된 건물이었지만, 스티브에게는 그런 이유 하나만으로도 조금 마음에 들었다.

처음 두 달 동안 스티브는 바깥세상에 대한 생각은 거의 하지도 못했다. 아파트에는 TV가 없었다. TV도 없고, 오디오도 없고, 믹서기나 전자레인지도 없었다. 누군가의 목을 조를 수 있을 만큼 튼튼한 줄 혹은 날카로운 물체로 분해할 수 있거나 갑자기 소음을 일으키는 물건은 아무것도 없었다. 스티브는 휴대전화를 무음으로 설정했다. 버키가 아래층에서 잠들어 있는 동안 옥상에서 조언을 구하기 위해, 아니면 그냥 소리 없는 공황 상태에 빠지기 위해 샘과 통화를 하는 일이 많긴 했지만 말이다. 버키를 되찾을 수만 있다면 무엇이든지 하겠다고 말했을 때, 신이 그토록 진지하게 받아들일 줄은 미처 알지 못했었다.

그러나 한 달이 지나고 스티브는 집에 전축을 가져왔다. 그러고는 그 밑의 선반을 베라 린과 글렌 밀러, 카운트 베이시와 토미 도시로 가득 채웠다. 그 옛날 버키는 춤을 사랑했다. 코에서 땀방울이 떨어지고, 열기에 머리카락이 흘러내리고, 무도회장의 문이 닫힐 때까지 린디 합이나 폭스트롯을 추려고 했다. 가끔 _브루클린_ 을 볼 때면 구석에 서 있는 스티브 역의 배우가 린디 합을 추느라 가쁜 숨을 내쉬고 고갈된 기쁨을 내뿜으며 무도회장에서 곡선을 그리는, 짙은 머리칼의 소년을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 게 영화의 반을 차지하는 것 같았다. 실제로도 버키를 지켜보는 데 그만큼 많은 시간을 보냈는지 스티브는 알지 몰랐다. 어쩌면 그냥 감독이 그런 메타포를 좋아하는 것뿐일지도 모른다. 한 소년이 무의식 속에서 활기 넘치게 빙그르르 도는 동안, 소년의 친구가 그림자 속에서 열망 어린 눈으로 바라보는 것과 같은 메타포를.

강철로 된 손으로 레코드 여섯 장을 부순 버키는 방으로 들어가 문을 잠갔다. 스티브는 레코드를 교체하기 위해 밖으로 나갔고, 나타샤에게 부탁해 음악을 더 튼튼한 장치로 전송할 수 있는 물건을 찾아냈다. 그러고는 버키의 문 앞에 아이팟을 놓아두었다. 일주일 후, 스티브가 조깅을 하고 돌아와 보니 스피커에 아이팟이 연결되어 있었고, 스피커를 통해 "부기우기 나팔수"가 울려 퍼지는 동안 버키는 거실에서 팔다리를 늘어뜨린 채 편안한 얼굴로 지르박을 추고 있었다.

버키가 간단하게 공중 제비를 돌기 시작하고 보이지 않는 상대를 향해 엉덩이와 어깨를 흔드는 동안, 스티브는 문에 등을 기대고서 굴곡진 엉덩이와 젖혀진 손목, 맨발까지 퍼지는 근육을 눈으로 좇았다. 버키의 얼굴에선 더 이상 기쁨이라고는 찾아볼 수 없었고, 1938년과도 판이했지만, 스티브는  _브루클린_ 에서의 소년이 그랬던 것처럼 버키에게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 결국 감독은 제대로 이해하고 있었던 것이다. 한 사람이 휑한 방 너머로 빙그르르 도는 동안 다른 한 사람은 그림자 속에서 그 모습을 지켜보았다.

~*~

"반즈는 아직도 밖에 안 나가?" 휴대전화 너머로 샘이 걱정을 드러냈다. "거의 3개월 째잖아! 반즈를 데리고 조깅을 하러 간 적은 있어? 그러다 계속 집에 틀어박힐지도 몰라." 팔콘이 말을 덧붙였고, 빈정거림은 웃음기가 선명한 목소리에 파묻혔다.

"음." 스티브도 생각해보지 않은 건 아니었다. 매일 아침, 반즈 병장의 얼굴과 "미국의 연인"이라고 새겨진 셔츠를 입은 아이들 옆으로 달릴 때. 혹은 산 정상에는 캡틴 아메리카가, 그 곁에는 그의 부관이, 두 눈에는 사랑이 가득한,  _브루클린_ 의 스틸샷으로 폭발한 포스터 가게와 "JB 로저스 병장" 컵케이크 가게를 지나칠 때, 스티브도 생각해보지 않은 건 아니었다. "버키는, 어, 버키는 아직 적응 중이야."

"뭘 적응하는데?" 샘의 공감 능력은 가끔씩 통찰력을 이끌어내곤 했다. "반즈는 밖으로 나간 적이 없는 데다가 집에는 텔레비전도 없지. 나타샤한테 들었는데, 노트북도 아직 안 가져왔다며. 전화기를 어떻게 쓰는지 보여준 적은 있어? 아니, 만약 무슨 문제가 생기면 그 녀석 팔에서 신호탄이라도 나와?"

"전화기는 버키도 가지고 있어!" 스티브는 어깨를 움츠리고 최대한 낮은 목소리로 항변했다. 버키가 대화를 엿들을 방법을 찾아낸 게 분명했기 때문이다.

휴대전화 화면에서 고작 3인치밖에 떨어져 있지 않았지만 샘의 얼굴은 조금 불쾌해 보였다. "그래, 구식 다이얼 전화기 말이지." 스티브는 괴로운 소식을 전해야 했을 때, 아니면 기자들이 캡틴 아메리카와 에셋, 그러니까 인터넷에 퍼진 실드의 정보에서 새롭게 드러난 인물에 대해 묻기 시작했을 때마다 그랬던 것처럼 턱을 꽉 다물었다. "스티브, 네가 무서워하고 있다는 거 알아. 반즈를 되찾은 지 얼마 되지 않은 거 아는데 – 젠장, 나라도... 나라도 그랬을 거야. 하지만 계속 붙잡아둘 수는 없 -"

"나타샤가 왔어." 로마노프가 도착하려면 한 시간은 더 남았지만, 스티브는 샘의 말을 가로막았다. "이만 끊어야겠어. 고마워, 샘." 그러고는 통화를 끊어버렸다.

옥상은 따뜻하고 그랜드 아미 플라자와 인근 지역 대부분이 보일 정도로 높았는데, 지면과 너무 멀리 떨어져 있어서 자세히 보이지는 않았다. 하지만 몇 층만 내려가도 모든 옷과 간판이 "스티븐 로저스는 제임스 버키 반즈를 사랑한다"고 그 사실을 모르는 단 한 사람을 향해 소리를 질렀다. 벌써 6월이었다. 꽃은 저물고 울창한 가로수가 인도 위를 드리웠다. 힙스터들은 버키의 사진이 인쇄된 “명심하겠습니다!” 후드를 벗고 언더셔츠와 퍼티그 팬츠를 입는 대신 가느다란 팔에 “끝까지 함께 갈 거야"를 문신으로 새겼다.

게다가 버키는 아직도 회복 중이었다. 물론 자기 방을 체육관으로 바꾸고 샤론에게 받은 요리책으로 요리를 독학할 만큼 지루한 상태였지만 말이다. 스티브는 버키가 다른 사람의 목을 노리는 일 없이 얌전히 감싸 쥔 날카로운 주방용품을 다량으로 구매했다. 거기에 오래된 프로젝터를 사서 극장에서 보지 못했던 영화를 찾아보기도 했다. 두 사람은 오드리 헵번, 로사린드 러셀과 함께 거실에 모여 앉았다. 버키는 팝콘 통을 뒤적거리고, 스티브와 무릎을 맞붙이고, 캡틴 아메리카의 단단한 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 찌르면서 농담을 던졌다. 드물게도 버키가 깊이 잠들 때가 있었는데, 주로 스티브의 침대에 기어들어 와 어렸을 때부터 그랬던 것처럼 스티브의 목에 머리를 파묻고 가슴 위에 손을 얹은 채로 잘 때뿐이었다. 그런 밤이면 스티브는 한숨도 잘 수 없었다. 하지만 잠을 이루지 못하는 대신 버키의 머리카락에 코를 묻고 숨을 고르게 쉬려고 했다. 뺨을 타고 흘러내린 눈물 자국은 훌쩍 지나가 버린 70년의 유일한 흔적이었다.

스티브가 조깅할 준비를 마쳤을 때, 버키는 침대에서 일어나 구부린 무릎에 팔을 걸치고 스티브를 바라보기 시작했다. 스티브와 문 사이를, 스티브가 단 한 번도 사준 적 없는 스니커즈를 흘낏거리면서 기다리고 있었다. 그러면 죄라도 지은 듯이, 스티브는 신발 끈을 두 번 묶고 현관문으로 향해 "금방 돌아올게."라고 속삭이며 문을 잠글 것이다. 스티브는 버키에게 모든 것을 말할  _것_ 이다. 다만 시간이 좀 더 필요할 뿐이었다.

~*~

그날 늦게 나타샤가 새 휴대 전화를 가져왔고, 스티브는 휴대 전화가 버키의 손에 넘어가기 전에 가까스로 낚아챘다. 버키는 링컨 플레이스 쪽을 쳐다보는 척 유리창에 손을 얹고는 창문에 반사된 두 사람의 모습을 지켜보았다. 나타샤는 스티브의 손바닥에 손톱을 박아넣어 휴대 전화를 다시 낚아챈 후 윈터 솔저에게 걸어갔다. "스타크의 기술이야." 나타샤가 눈을 굴리면서 큰 소리로 말했다. "자녀 보호 기능이 설정되어 있고, 특정 검색어도 차단되어 있어. 로저스, 당신이 이 망할 걸 어떻게 쓰는지 가르쳐줘. 사용법을 알고 있다면 말이야."

버키는 머리를 기울이고 옅은 색의 눈동자로 스티브를 뚫어질 듯이 쳐다보았다. 대부분의 친구들은 그것이 병사로서 살아온 지난 세월에 의해 비롯된 것이라고 생각했다. 하지만 틀렸다. 어깨를 으쓱하며 춤을 추고 싶지 않다고 말했을 때마다, 버키가 집에 데려다줄 아가씨와 함께 버키를 무도회장에 내버려 두고 손을 흔들며 빠져나가려고 했을 때마다 – 버키는 가만히 있다가 강철과 같은 푸른 눈으로 스티브의 영혼에서 그 마음을 읽을 수 있는 것처럼 고개를 옆으로 기울이고는 했다. 스티브는 비밀을 감추고 있었지만, 버키는 여전히 세상 그 누구보다도 스티브를 잘 아는 사람이었고, 그렇기 때문에 스마트폰을 본 순간 스티브의 얼굴에 떠오른 두려움을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 버키는 나타샤에게 받은 휴대 전화를 창틀 위에 올려놓고, 마음대로 할 수 있는 권력을 스티브에게 맡기며 자기 방으로 사라졌다.

"반즈에게 말해야 할 거야." 블랙 위도우가 팔짱을 낀 채로 닫혀 있는 버키의 방문에 시선을 고정했다.

"알고 있어."

붉은 머리의 스파이가 노려보기를 멈춘 걸 보면 스티브의 목소리에 좌절감이 엉겨 붙은 게 분명했다. "아니, 당신은 몰라, 로저스. 반즈도 똑같이 생각할걸. 아무래도 당신을 꽤 좋아하는 모양이지."

스티브는 아래를 내려다보며 두 손을 비비 꼬았다. 가질 수 없는 것을 간절히 원한 2년도 아닌 아무도 모르게 가슴앓이한 10년. 그때, 살아 있는 유일한 이유인 사람을 잃었을 때, 수백 년 동안 절망을 경험한 기분이었다. "버키에게 말할 거야." 스티브가 속삭였다. 모든 것을 이야기하고, 버키가 떠났을 때 공허감을 받아들이는 법을 배울 것이다.

"브루클린 프라이드 퍼레이드가 내일이야." 나타샤가 곧 스티브에게 닥칠 실연의 아픔에서 화제를 바꾸며 경고했다. "당신은 그랜드 마샬(3)이고."

"알아." 캡틴 아메리카와 반즈 병장처럼 입은 사람들에게 손을 흔들어주고, 처음 만나는 사람들에게서 연민과 함께 뺨에 키스를 받으면서 그곳에 서 있는 일은 버키가 죽었다고 알고 있었을 때가 더 쉬웠다. 올해는 질문이 있을 것이다. 버키에게 자신의 감정을 말할 수 있는 시대에서 살 수 있다면 무엇이든지 하겠다고 세상에 약속했기 때문이다. 고백한 뒤 버키가 떠나는 순간, 스티브는 모든 것을 잃게 될 것이다. "나도 알고 있어."

"다들 반즈가 어디에 있는지 궁금해할 거야. 왜 아무도 반즈를 보지 못했을까."

"버키는 아직 준비되지 않았어!" 스티브가 무게 중심을 옮겨 나타샤를 가로막으며 고개를 쳐들었다.

현관으로 물러선 나타샤의 얼굴에 유감스러운 미소가 작게 떠올랐다. "그래." 나타샤는 스티브의 떨리는 손을 내려다보며 동의했다. "맞아, 준비되지 않았지."

~*~

퍼레이드는 저녁에 시작되지만, 캡틴 아메리카는 낮에 열리는 5K 프라이드 런에서도 선두를 이끌어야 했다. 스티브는 아침 조깅을 건너뛰고 버키의 가슴에 팔이 깔린 채로 침대 위에 누워있었다. 따뜻한 숨결이 스티브의 목에 닿았고, 그는 다른 한 손으로 버키의 등에 자리한 흉터를 눌렀다. 그러고 나서 "캡틴 아메리카"나 "제임스 반즈"를 휴대 전화에 입력했을 때 자신의 귀환 이후로 올라온 글이 있는지 재차 확인했고, 그동안 버키는 아침 식사를 준비했다. 식탁에 앉아 팬케이크를 먹어 치우면서 스티브는 휴대 전화 사용 방법을 보여주려고 했지만, 20분 만에 포기하고 다시 버키에게 돌려주었다. 스티브가 옷을 갈아입고 현관으로 향할 무렵, 버키는 음악 목록을 동기화하면서 합창곡 베스트의 배경화면을 세피아 톤의 캡틴 아메리카 사진으로 바꾸었다.

엷은 색의 눈동자가 방 너머로 캡틴 아메리카 복장을 하고서 방패는 손도 대지 않는 스티브를 쫓았다. "임무에 나가는 건 아냐." 저격수의 눈에 담긴 의문에 대답한 스티브가 옆구리에 헬멧을 꼈다. "이건, 어. 퍼레이드?"

버키는 의아한 눈빛을 능글맞은 웃음에 감춘 후, 자신이 입은 슬랙스와 언더셔츠를 내려다보며 웃음기를 싹 지웠다. 그는 스티브나 휴대 전화를 쳐다보는 대신 창밖의 가로수길을 내다보았다. 스티브는 헬멧을 떨어트리고 방을 가로질러 친구의 어깨 위에 부드럽게 손을 얹었다. "내년에는 네가 입을 코스튬도 준비하자." 스티브는 그렇게 약속했지만, 창문에 얼굴을 대고 있는 버키를 혼자 두고 갈 수 없었다. "7월 4일이 코앞이네."

삐죽인 버키의 입술은 모두 스티브의 기억 속에 새겨져 광고판과 타투샵의 창문을 도배하고 있었다. "아직도 네 생일에 불꽃놀이를 해?" 버키가 묻자, 스티브는 버키의 머리카락에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 내쉬었다.

"불꽃놀이를 나 때문에 한다고 생각하다니 믿을 수가 없다, 멍청아." 스티브가 중얼거렸다. "사람들이 '스티브' 모양의 폭죽을 연구하고 있다고 네가 몇 년이나 말했잖아."

"진짜 만드는 게 좋았을걸." 스티브가 상상할 수 있는 최고의 친구이자 세상의 중심인 버키가 대꾸했다.

스티브가 문을 잠그고 나섰을 때, 버키는 여전히 창문을 바라보며 미소를 머금고 있었다.

~*~

경주는 수월했다. 스티브는 거꾸로 달리면서 아이들에게 목마를 태워주고, 어벤저스 코스튬을 입은 사람이 보일 때마다 손을 흔들었다. 퍼레이드는 나중에 시작되지만, 링컨 플레이스에는 벌써 단상이 설치되어 있었다. 스티브는 단상에 올라가기 위해 제 뺨에 립스틱 자국을 남겼던, 놀라울 정도로 풍만한 사람을 포함해 캡틴 아메리카의 바다처럼 느껴지는 인파를 헤치고 지나갔다.

스티브는 주최진을 알고 있었고, 트리샤의 소개가 끝나면 몇 가지 질문을 받은 뒤 연설을 하고 적당한 플로트(4)를 찾아야 한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 플로트는 빨갛고 하얗고 파란 풍선에 뒤덮여 있어서 찾는 건 어렵지 않았다. 거기에 나눠줄 용도의 롤리팝도 있었다. 캡틴 아메리카 모양 사탕에 스티브의 얼굴은 홍당무가 되었지만 말이다. 사탕의 발밑에 있는 두 개의 방패가 풍자적인 부분을 놓치지 못하게 만들었다.

"당신과 키스할 버키 반즈를 데려왔어요!" 트리샤가 머리를 뒤로 넘기고 소매가 찢어진 푸른색 코트를 입은 젊은 남자를 가리키면서 확성기에 대고 소리를 질렀다. "하지만 이미 당신만의 버키가 있다면서요!" 스티브가 시선을 오른쪽으로 움직이자, 관중 너머로 어스름 속의 아파트를 볼 수 있었다. 트리샤는 눈썹을 치켜올렸고, 스티브는 '버키'에게 머리를 숙여 인사한 다음 망설임 없이 그의 손에 입을 맞춤으로써 상황을 만회하려고 했다.

"당신의 버키 베어와는 어떻게 되고 있어요?" 이어서 트리샤가 질문을 했는데, 스티브는 브루클린으로 돌아온 기분이 어떠하냐, 최근의 결혼 판결을 어떻게 생각하냐는 질문으로 시간 낭비를 하지 않은 그녀에게 고마움을 느꼈다.

"제가 하고 싶은 말은," 스티브가 마이크에 손을 뻗고는 주머니에서 메모 카드를 꺼낼 수 있기를 바라며 마른 침을 삼켰다. "제게 배움의 기회가 되었다는 것입니다." 관중의 박수 소리가 잦아들자 스티브가 고백했다. 그는 얼굴의 바다 위로 고개를 끄덕인 다음 카키색 옷을 입은 참전 용사회를 향해 경례했다. "여러분 중 대다수는 이미 알고 계실 겁니다. 누군가 전쟁에서 돌아온다는 게 어떤 건지. 전에는 없던 파편이 박힌 채로 어떻게 돌아오는지. 전쟁터에서 죽지 않았다 하더라도 영영 돌아오지 않는 부분도 있다는 걸 어떻게 알게 되는지. 모든 조각을 짜 맞추기 위해 하루하루를 어떻게 보내는지."

스티브는 잠시 말을 멈추고, 찢어지는 듯한 소리가 들릴 때까지 마이크를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 명령에 따라 왼편에 있는 군부대가 소리쳤다. "그렇습니다!" 스티브는 입꼬리를 올리고 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.

"버키가 돌아온 건..." 스티브는 다른 손으로 얼굴을 문지르며 목구멍에서 간질거리는 말을 내뱉을 시간을 벌었다. "믿을 수가 없을 정도였죠. 그러니까 – 다른 좋은 말이 떠오르지 않는데, 버키가 부엌에 서서 커피를 마시거나, 요거트를 상한 음식이라고 생각해서 죄다 쓰레기통에 버리는 모습을 본다는 게 제게 어떤 의미인지 표현할 방법이 없군요." 트리샤의 웃음소리가 확성기를 통해 거리 아래까지 울려 퍼졌다.

"하지만 그동안 진정한 용기가 무엇인지 알지 못했다는 것도 배우고 있습니다. 저는 총알을 향해 달려가거나 비행기에서 뛰어내리고, 약자를 괴롭히는 사람들과 맞서는 것이 용기라고 생각했죠." 스티브는 환호성이 잦아들기를 기다렸다가 관중들을 향해 손짓했다. "하지만 여기 계신 여러분은 있는 그대로의 자신이 될 수 있는 용기를 가지고 계십니다. 어렸을 때, 저는 침묵한 채로 버키를 떠나보내는 것이 사랑이라고 생각했습니다. 정말로 버키를 사랑한다면 고백하지 말아야 한다고요." 스티브는 아랫입술을 깨물며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 수천 명의 사람들이 다음 말을 기다리며 조용해졌다. "그 당시에는, 그게 옳았을지도 모릅니다. 하지만 용감한 태도는 아니었어요. 여러분 모두 진정한 자기 자신이 될 수 있는 용기를 가지고 계십니다. 그 용기가 삶의 이유를 잃는다는 걸 의미했을 때도 마찬가지였죠. 침묵만이 외톨이가 되지 않을 것을 보증할 때, 여러분에게는 손을 내밀고, 사랑하며, 목소리를 낼 용기가 있습니다."

"저는 여러분의 성공에 감사드립니다. 여러분의 연대에, 여러분이 마주했던 시련으로 인해 오늘날 이 자리에 설 수 있게 된 것을 영광스럽게 생각합니다. 그리고 저는 아직 그런 용기가 부족하기에, 여러분의 용기에 의지하고 있습니다."

~*~

집으로 돌아왔을 때, 아파트는 텅 비어있었다. 스티브는 날이 어두워지자 축제에서 일찍 빠져나왔는데, 머리카락은 반짝이 가루투성이에 주머니는 캡 사탕으로 가득했다. 그는 현관문을 열자마자 버키의 부재를 느낄 수 있었고, 문도 제대로 닫지 않은 채로 헐레벌떡 집안을 뒤졌다. 이후 집안을 두 번 정도 살펴보고 나서야 옥상 문이 열려 있고, 뜯겨나간 경첩이 계단 맨 꼭대기에 떨어져 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

버키는 옥상에서 가장 높은 곳에 서서 스티브가 까맣게 잊고 있었던 쌍안경으로 어딘가를 보고 있었다. 속에서 울렁거리는 두려움과 죄책감 때문에 스티브는 쌍안경이 향하는 곳이 퍼레이드가 시작된 링컨 플레이스임을 깨달았다.

"위협은 없어." 버키가 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 말했다.

스티브는 그 말을 이해할 수 없었다. 버키에게 다가가기 위해 몇 발자국 앞으로 내디딜 수도, 무릎을 꿇고 떠나지 말아 달라며 애걸복걸할 수도 없었다. "뭐? 버키, 난 -”

"처음에는 하이드라가 남아있는 게 아닐까 생각했어." 버키가 조소하더니 깔끔하게 난간에서 뒤돌아 냉담한 눈으로 스티브와 마주 보았다. "넌 내가 밖으로 나가면 누가 날 죽이기라도 할까 봐 무서워했지. 방탄유리와 철문이 필요했던 이유가 -” 철문은 늙은 참나무로 덮여 있어서 지극히 평범해 보였지만, 윈터 솔저는 영리했고 버키는 멍청했던 적이 없었다. “- 침입을 막기 위해서인 줄 알았는데. 그게 아니었어." 버키가 양팔을 늘어뜨렸다. 단순한 티셔츠 아래로 어슴푸레하게 빛나는 금속과 청바지, 아무것도 신지 않은 맨발. 스티브는 버키에게 신발을 준 적이 없었다. "날 여기에 가두기 위한 용도였던 거지. 이번에는 네 무기로 막아야 할 거야."

"아니야!" 스티브가 가슴 속에 있는 것을 토해내는 심정으로 외쳤다. 그는 아직도 코스튬을 입고 있었고, 뺨에는 립스팁 자국이 남아 있었으며, 머리카락에서 반짝이 가루가 떨어지고 있었다. "아니야, 맙소사, 버키, 그런 게 아냐."

"넌 매일 아침 밖으로 나가. 샘이 찾아오면 점심을 먹으러 나가고." 버키가 시선을 돌리면서 금속 손가락을 튕겨 스티브의 모습을 가리켰다. "넌 연설을 하고 사람들과 키스를 하고 나처럼 입은 사람들을 만나러 가지만, 나는 여기에 두고 가겠지. 내가 그렇게 위험해?" 그리고 버키는 아직도 스티브를 믿고 있는 것처럼, 스티브가 그렇다고 대답하면 유럽의 한 농가에서 그랬듯이 창백하고 쓸쓸한 얼굴로 앉아서 두꺼운 마그네틱 수갑을 다시 손목에 찰 것처럼 스티브를 바라보았다.

"그렇지 않아." 스티브가 흐느낌을 참으며 심호흡했다.

"내가 죄수야?"

스티브는 눈에서 물기를 닦아내며 고개를 저었다. 자신의 이름조차 모르는 순간 번화가에서, 코니 아일랜드의 산책로에서, 붐비는 무도회장 맞은편에서 버키가 스티브를 바라보며 고개를 왼쪽으로 기울이자, 어두운색의 머리카락이 버키의 이마에 달라붙었다. 그 직후 버키는 걸음을 옮겨 린디 합의 첫 동작만큼이나 우아하게 회전한 다음, 몸을 뒤로 젖혀 벽을 넘었다.

~*~

"샘!" 손에서 휴대 전화의 진동이 느껴지자 팔콘은 화면 너머의 얼굴을 살펴보더니 자세를 바로 했다.

"세상에, 스티브, 무슨 일이야? 아직도 퍼레이드야?"

"버키가 사라졌어, 샘. 버키가 사라졌다고. 어디에 있는지 모르겠어. 버키한테 플래시백이 오면 어쩌지? 다치기라도 하면?"

"네가 무서워하는 건 그게 아니잖아." 나타샤라면 냉혹했을 상황에서 샘이 부드럽게 지적했다.  _만약 버키가 돌아오지 않는다면?_ 입 밖으로 내지 않아도 두 사람 다 알고 있었다. "무슨 일이 있었던 거야?"

스티브가 몸을 숙이고 양손에 얼굴을 묻었다. "내가 다 망쳤어." 스티브는 목이 메인 채로 간신히 대답했다. "네 말이 맞았어. 버키는 자기가 위험하기 때문에 여기에 감금된 거라고, 내가 자기를 죄수로 여긴다고 생각했어. 그래서 날  _내버려 둔_  거야."

샘은 이 새로운 시대에서 자신이 스티브의 절친인 까닭을 증명하며 모두 그 같은 결과에 대해 경고해왔다는 대꾸는 하지 않았다. 그 대신에 한숨을 쉬고, 피로하면서도 부드러운 표정을 지었다. "그래, 네가 다 망쳤어. 그렇다고 그게 돌이킬 수 없다는 뜻은 아니야. 다만 반즈를 다시 방에 가두기 위해서 쫓아가는 건 정답이 아닐 거라는 의미지."

"버키는 신발이 한 켤레도 없어." 지붕 너머로 뉴욕의 밤을 바라보며 스티브가 우울하게 중얼거렸다.

~*~

날이 저물었음에도 거리는 복잡하고 소란스러우면서 총천연색의 사람들로 발 디딜 틈이 없었다. 버키는 몇 블록을 이동하는 내내 나무 위에 매달려 있었는데, 발끝으로 나무껍질을 찌르면서 취객들의 머리 위를 뛰어넘는 동안 아무에게도 들키지 않았다.

몇 개의 거리를 지났을 때, 나뭇가지가 부러지면서 버키는 스페인계처럼 생긴 캡틴 아메리카 위로 떨어졌다. 그 캡틴 아메리카의 손을 잡고 있는 금발 머리는 버키 반즈 병장처럼 보이는 차림새를 하고 있었다. 버키가 머리를 뾰족하게 세우고 짙은 아이라이너를 그리진 않았지만 말이다.

"시발." 버키의 도플갱어가 으르렁거리면서 다가왔다. “조심 좀 하고 다니지? 우릴 죽일 셈이야?"

버키는 고개를 흔들면서 뒷걸음질 치려다 캡틴 아메리카로 분장한 짧은 금발 머리의 여성과 부딪혔는데, 그녀의 버키 반즈는 피부색이 어둡고 호리호리한 몸매의 여자였다.

"진정해, 맷." 처음 만난 캡틴이 자기 사이드킥을 끌어당기면서 말했다. "일부러 떨어진 건 아닐 거야." 캡틴은 버키에게 손을 내밀다가 메탈암을 발견하고는 손을 거두었다. "당신은 괜찮아요?" 그 대신 평화적인 제스처로 빈손을 들어 올리며 물었다.

"왜 캡틴 아메리카처럼 입고 있지?" 버키는 규정에 어긋나는 부츠와 칼날에 갈기갈기 찢겨질 유니폼 목록을 작성하면서 물었다.

"프라이드 위크니까!" 캡틴이 입을 열기도 전에 그의 친구가 소리쳤다. "캡틴 아메리카는 전 국민의 우상이라고!"

버키는 인상을 쓴 채로 나탈리아가 준 휴대 전화를 꺼내 6월 중순임을 확인했다. "미국의 공휴일을 기념하는 거야?" 버키는 6월의 새 공휴일이 무엇인지 궁금해하며 확인차 질문했다.

"맷은 무시해요." 캡틴 아메리카가 항의하기 시작한 자신의 버키를 팔꿈치로 찌르면서 조언했다. "전 칼이에요." 칼이 손을 내밀자, 버키는 반사적으로 그 손을 붙잡고 두어 번 흔들었다. "맷의 말은 우리가 동성애자의 자긍심을 축하하고 있다는 뜻이죠. 애국심이 아니라요."

"그걸 누가 몰라?" 맷이 새되게 말하는 동시에 버키가 물었다. "동성애자의 자긍심?"

"저 사람을 봐." 칼이 맷의 귀에 낮게 속삭였다. "저 팔이 가짜처럼 보여?" 조금 큰 소리로 말한 칼은 머리를 긁적이더니 버키를 쳐다보았다. "그게, 우리한테는 말이죠, 맷과 제가 결혼을 하거나, 데이트를 하거나 -”

"시발, 버키 반즈잖아!" 맷의 목소리가 높아졌지만, 거리 내의 소란스러운 군중들에게는 거의 들리지 않았다. " _이런 미친_." 맷은 자리에서 넋을 잃은 채로 버키를 바라보았고, 버키는 꼼지락거리면서 한발로 종아리를 문질렀다.

거리는 따뜻했고, 두 여성이 칼의 뒤에서 입을 맞추고 있었으며, 버키가 미처 확인하지 못한 누군가와 한 남자가 피곤해 보이는 여자아이를 유모차에 앉히고서 집으로 돌아가고 있었다. 칼은 눈을 굴리면서도 깍지 낀 손을 놓지 않았고, 맷과 입을 맞추기 위해 몸을 기울였다. "이 모든 게 스티브와 무슨 상관이지?" 윈터 솔저가 의문을 드러냈다. 그는 휴대 전화를 꺼내 스티브의 이름을 검색했지만, 결과는 종전에 있었던 일들뿐이었다.

맷이 가만히 있지를 못하고 강철 손에 들린 휴대 전화를 잡아챘다가 순식간에 몸이 반대쪽으로 돌아갔음을 깨닫고 등 뒤에서 팔이 부러지는 것을 막기 위해 까치발을 세웠다. "미안해요." 맷은 꽥 소리를 지르면서도 다른 한 손으로 버키의 휴대 전화 화면을 스크롤했다. "근데 검색엔진이 뭔가 심각하게 잘못된 것 같은데요." 맷이 어깨 너머로 휴대 전화를 건네주자, 버키도 맷를 놓아주었다. "여기, 내 거 써봐요." 맷이 '캡틴 아메리카'를 - 살덩이로 이루어진 두 손으로 더 빠르게 - 입력하자, 뉴스 클립으로 수놓은 실드 사태와 무지개 깃발, 스티브가 얼음 밖으로 나온 이후에 있었던 모든 일이 결과 창에 나타났다. "자, 봐요, 2년 전에 캡틴 아메리카가 전 세계에 커 -”

칼이 맷을 노려보며 말을 가로막았다. "버키는 몰라. 기억 안 나?" 칼이 남자 친구에게 말했다. "연설 들었잖아."

"그러는  _넌_?" 맷이 팔짱을 끼고 쏘아붙였다. "난 캡틴 아메리카가 용기를 가질 수 있게 도와줘야 한다고 들었거든. 그래서 뭐, 넌 버키한테 못 써먹는 폰이나 쥐여주고 부스터 시트(5)에 앉혀서 로저스네 옷장으로 돌려보내고 싶어?"

"캡틴 아메리카가 나 때문에 친구를 잃게 되는 건 싫어." 칼이 한숨을 쉬었고, 두 사람은 맞은편에 선 남자를 돌아보았다.

버키는 인상을 찌푸렸다. "난 스티브를 떠나지 않아." 버키는 맷과 칼이 뒤로 물러서게끔 메탈암을 과시하며 부정했다.

맷이 의기양양하게 돌아서더니 남자 친구를 향해 혀를 쑥 내밀었다. "어쩐지 올해는 버키 반즈가 하고 싶더라." 맷은 흡족해하며 버키가 가진 인간의 팔에 손을 뻗었다. "프라이드 위크 동안 극장에서 상영해주는 영화가 하나 있어요. 제목은  _브루클린_ 인데, 당신 마음에 쏙 들걸요. 예전에 북마크해둔 기자회견 영상도 몇 개 있고, 오늘 당신 친구가 한 연설도 녹음해뒀어요. 또 티셔츠하고 인식표를 파는데, 티셔츠는 당신도 사고 싶어질 거예요. 문신해볼래요?"

칼은 다시 한숨을 내쉬고는 인파를 헤치는 맷을 뒤따라갔다. 맷은 오늘 본 것처럼 버키가 스티브의 얼굴을 볼 수 있도록 휴대 전화를 넘겨준 다음 반짝이 가루로 반짝거리며 무지개 깃발 앞에서 커다랗게 웃었다.

~*~

스티브가 계단에서 발소리를 들었을 때는 2시가 넘은 시각이었다. 자정 즈음 옥상에서 내려가기 전에 그는 나타샤에게 연락해 버키를 찾을 수 있는지 알아봐달라고 부탁했었다.

"반즈가 어디에 있는지 말해주면 좋겠어?"

"아니. 그냥..." 나타샤는 버키에게 저녁을 사줄 수도 있다. 스티브와 다시 얘기해볼 의향이 있는지 확인하기 위해서. 하늘이 점점 어두워지고 뉴욕의 어둠을 반영하는 동안 스티브는 난간을 바라보며 변명이라도 할 수 있게 버키가 다시 공중제비를 넘어 돌아오기를, 자신이 떠나지 못하게 했음에도 버키가 돌아오기를 희망했다.

결국 스티브는 아래층으로 내려와 코스튬을 허리까지 끌어내리고서 소파 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 휴대 전화는 그대로 옥상 위에 두고 왔는데, 나타샤가 버키를 찾아낸다 한들 스티브에게는 알 자격이 없었다.

발소리는 계단 위를 머물면서 아주 조용하고 느렸다. 현관문은 열쇠가 꽂힌 채로 살짝 열려 있었는데, 그동안 현관문을 닫아왔던 건 오로지 온 세상에 도배되어있는 스티브의 마음으로부터 버키를 보호하기 위함이었다. 스티브는 자리에서 일어나려고도 하지 않았다. 만일 침입자가 캡틴 아메리카의 무너진 모습을 보고 싶어 한다면 현관문으로 들어오기만 해도 충분했다.

"등신 같은 놈." 현관에서 친숙한 브루클린 억양이 들려왔다. "강도당하고 싶어? 저 믹서기가 얼마나 하는지는 나도 알거든."

스티브의 목이 메었다. 그는 버키가 모퉁이를 돌아 거실로 들어오는 것에 맞춰 고개를 들었다. 버키는 가득 찬 쇼핑백을 3개 들고 있었고, 머리카락은 다시 눈을 찌를 만큼 길었다. 버키는 걸음을 멈추고 고개를 왼쪽으로 기울이며 스티브를 바라보았다.

"신발 신었네." 스티브는 간신히 입을 뗐다가 성급함 때문에 커피 테이블에 발이 걸려 친구의 품속으로 넘어졌다.

버키는 가뿐하게 스티브를 붙잡은 다음 한 발을 들어 올려 흔들면서 품속에서 덜덜 떠는 캡틴 아메리카를 모른 체했다. "어때? 맷이 춤출 때 좋을 거라고 하더라. 운동화도 샀어." 스티브는 통제할 수 없는 떨림에도 불구하고 버키가 조용히 긴장하는 것을 느꼈다. "그러니까, 내일 아침에 같이 뛰고 싶으면 말이야."

스티브는 격하게 고개를 끄덕이며 버키의 말에 대답할 수 있도록 호흡을 가다듬으려고 애썼다. "물론이지. 매일 아침이라도. 벅, 난 -”

"멍청아." 버키가 말을 가로막더니 쓰러진 커피 테이블을 지나쳐 스티브를 카우치 위로 넘어뜨렸다. 그는 테이블을 바로 세우고 무릎이 맞닿게끔 앉으면서 스티브의 손을 셔츠에서 떼어내야 했다. 스티브는 손을 뻗어 6월의 밤에 따뜻해진 버키의 손가락 사이사이에 제 손가락을 얽었다. "오늘 흥미로운 걸 좀 봤어. 인터뷰 두 개. 우리 이름이 걸린 케이크 가게. 바보 둘에 대한 영화 하나."

"버키 -”

버키가 얇은 입술을 비죽였고, 악몽을 제외하면 스티브에게 그렇게 화가 난 버키의 모습은 처음이었다. "넌 내가 떠날 거라고 생각했지. 그때 난 모든 걸 네게 털어놓았어. 내 아버지, 그 상처들. 베키를 고아원에 버리고 두 번 다시 돌아오지 않은 일." 푸른 눈동자가 깜빡임도 없이 스티브의 왼얼굴을 응시했다. “그리고 이제는 악몽에 대해, 죽음에 대해서 털어놓잖아. 내 인생에서, 넌 항상 내가 어떤 사람인지 정확히 알고 있는 유일한 사람이야." 그건 사실이었다. 스티브는 아무도 보지 못한 버키의 조각을 모아왔고, 버키 스스로 스티브의 손에 맡긴 연약한 부분 때문에 더더욱 그를 사랑했다. "넌 날 뼛속까지 알면서 네 사랑 때문에 내가 떠날 거라고 생각해."

"처음부터 네가 떠나지 않은 이유를 이해할 수가 없었어." 집안의 어둠 속에서 스티브가 고백했다.

스티브는 자기 손을 노려봤지만, 버키가 움직이자 움츠러들 수밖에 없었다. 이내 살과 금속이 스티브의 뺨을 그러쥐어 시선이 맞닿을 때까지 고개를 들게 했고, 오랫동안 봐왔던 입술에는 미소가 떠올라 있었다. "혈청 덕분에 똑똑해졌다고 생각했더니, 로저스. 내가 떠나지 않는 이유는 말했잖아. 세상 끝까지 브루클린 풋내기를 따라갈 거라고."

버키는 떠나지 않았다. 맞은 편의 남자가 맡긴 영혼을 면밀히 살펴보면서 스티브는 달리 생각하는 것이 어리석음을 깨달았다. 버키 반즈의 전설적인 충성심은 스미소니언의 전시물에 새겨졌으며, 전쟁사에도 기록되어 있었다. 그리고 어떤 이유에서인지 버키의 충성심은 항상 스티브를 중심으로 하고 있었다. "내가 멍청했어." 스티브가 중얼거리더니 버키를 붙잡고 카우치로 끌어당겨 으스러지도록 껴안았다.

버키가 충격에 신음하면서 메탈암의 집게손가락으로 스티브의 머리를 톡톡 두드렸다. "이봐, 친구. 중요한 걸 까먹었잖아."

스티브가 포옹을 풀자 버키는 서로의 얼굴을 볼 수 있을 정도의 간격을 벌렸다. "맞아. 진작에 사과하려고 했는데, 내가 너무, 너무 -”

"그거 말고." 버키가 눈을 굴리더니 자리를 잡고 스티브의 손을 감싸 쥐었다. "비쩍 마른 머저리 자식이 가는 곳마다 따라가고 싶어 한 이유가 뭔지, 그 녀석을 얼마나 오랫동안 사랑했는지 묻는 걸 까먹었잖아." 스티브의 표정에 버키는 작게 미소를 그리며 고개를 기울인 채로 바라보았다. 그리고 기다렸다.

" _버키_." 스티브가 숨 가쁜 목소리로 말했다. "너 – 아니. 난 -”

듣자 하니 버키가 기다리다 지치기에 충분했다. "항상 이렇다니까." 버키가 단호하게 말하고는 직접 행동하기로 하고 아직도 더듬거리는 스티브를 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다.

~*~

버키의 첫 기자회견은 거의 1년이 지나고 뉴욕 프라이드 퍼레이드에서 열렸다. 버키는 앞에 방패가 새겨져 있고 그 한가운데에 "캡틴 아메리카의 소유물"이라고 쓰여 있는 파란 민소매 셔츠를 입었다. 좀 차려입는 것이 어떻겠냐고 페퍼가 설득하려고 했지만, 버키는 붉은 별 안쪽에 “끝까지 함께”라고 섬세하게 새겨진 메탈암을 자랑하기로 마음먹었다. 칼과 맷은 샘과 함께 플로트 위에서 대기하며 지나다니는 사람들에게 캡 페니스 사탕을 뿌렸고, 아이들에게는 방패 모양 태피 사탕으로 바꿔서 던져주었다. 맷은 버키에게 아이라이너를 그려줬는데, 모두들 그리스 페인트로 분장하는 건 좋은 생각이 아니라고 여겼기 때문이다. 스티브는 분장을 거부했지만, 문밖으로 나서는 순간 나타샤가 머리 위에 반짝이 가루 한 바구니를 쏟아부었다.

무대 근처에는 밴드가 하나 있었는데, 누군가 토미 도시 주법을 가르친 게 분명했다. 지르박을 추던 버키가 스티브의 다리 사이로 미끄러졌다가 그 품속에서 일어나면서 사회자를 무대 아래로 쫓아낼 뻔했기 때문이다. 버키는 스티브에게 춤을 가르쳐왔는데, 주로 손가락을 튕기고 무대 밖으로 벗어난 버키를 붙잡고, 발을 밟지 않는 법 정도였다.

스티브의 주머니에는 메모 카드가 들어 있었지만, 전부 스윙 스텝에 대한 메모와 버키의 얼굴 스케치뿐이었다.

사회자는 캡틴 아메리카보다 버키 반즈에게 더 관심이 많아 보였는데, 그건 다른 사람들도 마찬가지였다. "자, 캡틴, 뉴욕에게 친구분을 소개시켜 주시겠습니까?"

수천 개의 휴대 전화가 스티브의 얼굴에 떠오른 바보 같은 미소를 녹화하고 있었다. 캡틴 아메리카, 저녁 뉴스에서 사랑에 빠진 눈을 하다. "물론이죠. 이쪽은 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈 병장, 제 -”

"약혼자죠." 버키가 불쑥 끼어들더니 주최진을 향해 턱을 치켜들고서 유혹적인 눈빛과 30분 동안이나 지우려고 했던 립글로스로 위협했다.

사회자가 꽥 소리를 질렀는데, 스티브라고 다를 바는 없었다. "버키! 우리 약혼 안했 – 약혼하기 전에 _물어보기라도_ 해야지!"

"아." 버키는 어깨를 으쓱했고, 고개를 갸우뚱 기울이고는 세상을 향해 미소지었다. "좋아. 캡틴 아메리카, 동성 결혼에 대한 입장이 어떻게 되시죠?"

"맙소사, 이 자식이." 전 세계로 생중계되는 카메라 앞, 뉴욕의 한 거리에서 스티브가 어쩔 도리 없이 웃음을 터뜨리며 쏘아붙이고는 절친 - 이자 _약혼자_  - 에게 키스하기 위해 몸을 기울였다.

"내가 아직도 널 떠나는 일은 없을 거라고 말해야 해?" 버키가 여전히 미소를 지으면서 스티브의 입술에 대고 중얼거렸다. 뒤에서 밴드가 "[할렐루야, 그 사람을 정말 사랑하네](https://youtu.be/NX25IcvsL0o)"를 연주하기 시작하자, 스티브의 손 아래서 버키의 엉덩이가 씰룩거리기 시작했다.

"어서." 버키가 메탈암을 뻗어 스티브가 마주 잡길 기다리면서 말했다. 사회자는 완전히 무시하고서 수백 개의 바와 무도회장에서처럼, 건너편에서 단짝 친구를 지켜보기만 하던 스티브의 수천 시간처럼 벌써 리듬에 맞춰 발을 구르고 있었다. 스티브는 버키와 손바닥을 마주치고선 손가락을 접어 버키를 휙 돌렸다가 품속으로 끌어당겼다.

"우리 춤춰볼까."

**Author's Note:**

> 역주 : (1) 실업자 수용 판자촌 / (2) 보너스 군대 사건 / (3) 퍼레이드를 대표해 맨 앞에 서는 최고 영예 초대 손님 / (4) 퍼레이드용 차량 / (5) 어린이용 보조 의자


End file.
